Hope
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 5x23 diffusé cette nuit, gros SPOILER vous êtes prévenus ! ( pas de résumé, je veux pas spoiler ici ) Reviews please !


**Coucou !**

 **Petit OS surprise pour la fin de la saison, attention, GROS SPOILERS !**

 **Vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je m'appuie contre la porte en regardant mon fils dormir, il s'est enfin calmé, après avoir pleuré pendant des heures, il dort. Je le comprends, moi aussi j'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne voulais pas le faire, pas devant lui. On a vu l'île exploser sous nos yeux, mes amis, sa mère... Félicity... J'ai demandé à Lyla d'envoyer quelqu'un les sauver, elle l'a fait, mais il n'y a aucune trace de survivants... Je les ai perdus... Je l'ai perdue... Ma Félicity... Les larmes arrivent, je ferme la porte de ma chambre et laisse mon fils dormir, je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte de mon désarroi.

Une fois au salon, je laisse ma peine éclater, si William n'était pas dans la chambre, j'enverrais tout en l'air, je casserais tout, mais je dois me retenir, il est épuisé, effrayé, triste... Il a besoin de se reposer... Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer par la suite mais je sais que je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je veux qu'il reste avec moi... On en parlera plus tard, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Mes larmes coulent encore et encore, je ne peux et ne veux pas les arrêter, c'est au dessus de mes forces, juste ce soir... Je dois me montrer faible ce soir, ensuite je serais fort... Pour mon fils. Je vais raccrocher mon costume de Arrow, cette fois c'est fini, William a besoin de moi et je dois tenter d'être le meilleur père possible pour lui, il le faut.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste prostré sur le canapé, à pleurer, à me dire que tout est fini, que je les ai perdus... Que je l'ai perdue... Je repense au baiser que nous avons échangé, c'était court, bref, léger, mais il voulait dire tellement de choses, je pensais qu'une fois Chase mort, on pourrait être heureux, on pourrait recommencer, mais je c'est fini, tout espoir est brisé, elle est morte, je l'ai perdue et je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour y arriver sans elle... Comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans elle à mes côtés ? Je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir, je vais devoir survivre pour William, afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas tout seul, ça ne va pas être simple.

Je ferme les yeux, j'aimerais être resté sur l'île et que ce soit Félicity qui soit ici avec William, je sais qu'elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux, je ne sais pas si elle l'aurait gardé avec elle, mais elle lui aurait trouvé une famille qui aurait pris soin de lui... Quoi que... La connaissant elle n'aurait pas voulu prendre le risque qu'il tombe sur des gens horribles... Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait demandé à le garder avec elle... Elle aurait pris soin de lui, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus...

Quelqu'un frappe... Non, pitié, laissez-moi tranquille... Juste ce soir, je ne veux personne, je veux être seul, William dort, je ne veux personne d'autre que lui. On frappe encore et encore, et encore... Ils ne veulent pas me laisser tranquille. Je me lève, j'ai la sensation de ressentir de la douleur à chaque fois que je bouge un muscle. Je me dirige vers la porte d'un pas lourd, comme si le monde s'écrasait sur mes épaules.

J'ouvre la porte avec la ferme intention de dégager la personne qui se trouve derrière, je veux être seul avec mon fils.

 _\- Oliver..._

Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être vrai, je dois rêver, oui c'est sans doute ça. Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne veux pas le croire, si je le crois, ça me fera encore plus mal quand je vais reprendre pied à la réalité. Félicity ne peut pas être là, pourtant ça me semble réel... Ses cheveux blonds sont détachés, ses vêtements sont abîmés et salis, elle a les même blessures sur le visage... Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai... Elle s'approche... Et puis merde, tant pis si je me réveille, je m'approche et la serre dans mes bras, passant un bras dans son dos et un autre dans ses cheveux. Elle est là, elle est près de moi, je n'y crois pas. Les larmes coulent de nouveau, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, dire, elle est là, elle me murmure que tout va bien, qu'elle est là et qu'elle va bien.

 _\- Comment est-ce possible ?_

Félicity s'éloigne de moi, elle pose une main sur ma joue et la caresse avec tendresse, ce n'est pas un rêve, elle est bien là, avec moi.

 _\- Slade... Il nous a sauvé... Il nous a fait descendre dans les cellules quand tout a explosé... On est ressorti une heure plus tard et un avion est arrivé... On a mis du temps avant de rentrer..._

Slade... Je sais que dans le fond il me déteste, mais il les a sauvé ! Il l'a sauvé, elle va bien, elle est là, avec moi. Mais elle est seule, et les autres, où sont-ils ? Ma petite sœur ?

 _\- Les autres ?_

 _\- Théa va bien, elle est à l'hôpital à cause d'une jambe cassée, mais elle se remettra vite. Curtis a une légère commotion, il est avec elle, il doit rester en observation. Les autres vont bien... Sauf..._

Ce dernier mot meure dans sa gorge, sauf qui ? Qui ne va pas bien ? Qui est mort, je vois bien qu'elle regarde partout, elle cherche William ?

 _\- Il dort dans ma chambre..._

Elle hoche la tête et semble hésiter à me dire ce qui ne va pas... Je pense que j'ai compris... C'est Samantha...

 _\- Samantha ?_

 _\- Oui... On a rien pu faire... Je suis désolée... Elle est morte sur le coup..._

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle semble s'en vouloir, je la rapproche de moi et la serre contre moi et plonge mon visage dans son cou, je suis triste pour Samantha, mais heureux que Félicity soit là, avec moi, elle va bien et je dois dire que je me sens mieux.

 _\- William va bien ?_

 _\- Il est triste, mais il va bien..._

 _\- Je vais te laisser..._

Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas, je sais que ce baiser échangé n'était qu'un baiser d'adieu, mais je ne veux pas la voir s'en aller, j'ai besoin qu'elle reste près de moi.

 _\- Ne pars pas... S'il te plaît..._

 _\- Oliver..._

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres et approfondir le baiser, c'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manqué ! Je la serre contre moi aussi fort que je peux avant de la relâcher, tout en la gardant contre moi.

 _\- Je t'ai cru morte... Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas._

 _\- Je ne veux pas... Mais... William... Je suis là, pas sa mère... Comment vas-tu lui dire ça ?_

 _\- J'aviserais... Mais je t'en pris... Ne me laisse pas passer une autre nuit sans toi..._

Elle sourit et passe ses bras autour de moi, je sais que les prochains jours seront difficiles, il va falloir parler à William, mais je sais aussi... Que j'ai passé près de deux jours à la croire morte... Je ne veux pas la quitter, je ne veux plus la perdre... Je la soulève dans mes bras et la conduis au canapé, je veux juste la serrer contre moi, alors que pour une fois depuis un an, je vais dormir avec la femme que j'aime.

 **Un an plus tard**

Nous sommes sur un bateau, au large de Lian Yu, Félicity et William sont avec moi, il nous a demandé s'il était possible de venir pour l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, ça fait un an aujourd'hui qu'elle nous a quitté. Tout n'a pas été simple, il a fallut lui dire que même si Félicity et les autres s'en étaient sortis, sa mère n'avait pas eu cette chance il a pleuré pendant des jours, se montrait méchant, disant que c'était de ma faute, j'ai encaissé... Et Félicity lui a dit que si elle avait dû mourir pour qu'il garde sa mère, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter... Depuis William semble mieux, et surtout, il semble heureux, il retrouve le sourire et j'aime le voir ainsi.

Félicity et moi venons de nous marier, enfin, je la serre contre moi et pose un baiser sur son front alors que William jette le bouquet de fleurs qu'on a acheté pour sa mère. Il se tourne ensuite vers nous, souris et vient nous serrer contre lui. Le mois dernier on a demandé à William si Félicity pouvait l'adopter, sa mère restera toujours sa mère, je ne veux pas changer ça et mon amour non plus... Mais si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, il pourra rester avec elle, il a accepté, ne voulant pas être séparé d'elle s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

 _\- Merci papa... Merci Félicity..._

Elle sourit et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 _\- De rien William..._

 _\- Elle me manque encore..._

 _\- C'est normal, elle est ta mère, elle le restera toujours._

Il sourit et la serre contre lui, j'avais peur que ça ne se passe pas bien entre eux, mais au contraire tout va bien. Ils sont très complices, William dit toujours que Félicity est sa mère mais pas sa maman. La première fois qu'il a dit ça Félicity a pleuré, heureuse qu'il pense ça. Elle sera toujours Félicity pour lui et elle ne veut pas que ça change.

William regarde une dernière fois vers l'île en disant au revoir à sa mère, je les enlace tout les deux alors que la bateau s'éloigne, je sais qu'il nous reste encore des difficultés, mais je sais aussi que j'aime ma famille, nous sommes heureux et je ferais tout afin qu'on le reste chaque jour de notre vie.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai adoré l'écrire, en une heure de temps, je pense que c'est pas trop mal ^^**

 **Lâchez vos reviews surtout ! Et oubliez pas la fic le contrat, on a pas encore 200 reviews !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS, mais l'attente jusqu'à la saison suivant, ça va être trèèèèssss long XD**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
